


Death and Life, so Intertwined

by Emma_writes_things



Series: Winter Soldier [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Feels, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_writes_things/pseuds/Emma_writes_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had happened, it was bound to happen, but that didn't make it hurt any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Life, so Intertwined

It was bound to happen sometime; every time they meet she lost him after only a few minutes. It was bound to happen, but when she did he cried anyways.

 

The November morning was bone chilling and the wind was whipping his coat around him at the graveyard. Her family had left; her son had left his card with him, offering him time to talk if he wanted. Her grandchildren and great-grandchildren had lingered a moment longer, laying white roses onto her gravestone. Now he stood alone, the ceremony had been beautiful, she was given full military honours. He alone waited until the first flakes began to fall, shivering in his coat and gloves.

 

_Margaret Peggy Carter-Jones_

_June 12 1916-November 4 2014_

_Mother, Wife, Soldier_

_Friend_

He rubbed the tears from his eyes and turned away from her grave, his girl was gone. He shuffled through the graveyard to the limo where Tony and Bucky waited. The drive back to the tower was over in a blink of an eye, the elevator ride up wasn’t noticed, and it wasn’t until Natasha sat down with a cup of coffee that he looked up from his shoes.

Tony and Bucky were talking quietly by the window, looking out over New York while drinking their coffee. Pepper was talking with Bruce, showing him her latest ultrasound and Clint was cooing over the picture behind them.

Natasha didn’t say anything, just sipped her own tea and placed her hand on his knee. Their relationship was a strange one, friendly and flirty but restrained by old memories and fear. They never acted on the flirtations; it felt nice to have something so solid and secure. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand to let her know he was okay.

He was okay, really truly okay. He knew it would happen had known it would happen since he woke up from his decade long sleep, but that didn’t make it any worse. He thought she was dead, that everyone was dead, and the brief chance he had to be with her and to talk to her, to see her sweet smile again…it was all he could ask for. He looked around at his friends, his friends from a decade so strange but they were so good.

Though dammit they were strange!

He shifted when Bucky sat beside him, their knees touching in a comforting touch. Their kitten, now a cat, crawled from one shoulder to the other to nuzzle and lick his cheek. “There are two.”

Steve turned his head to stare at Bucky for a moment before he understood. “Two?”

He nodded, “Yeah, he wants one of each, Pepper just wants them healthy.”

Steve smiled, “Two. God I hope they take after her.”

They both chuckled at the thought of mini Tony’s running around. “Did you ever want any? Kids I mean?” Bucky stared at him, eyes wide as he thought about the question.

He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee and biting his lip. “Sure, at one point, but I mean…I’ve seen do much, I don’t know if I could do it. You would be great dad, always knew that. I mean if you had been able to get it up!”

He flinched when Steve when punched his arm and laughed. “I can get it up just fine thank you! No need to worry about that.”

They smiled at each other, jokes from decades past lingering in their memories. The afternoon wore on, and by the time they had finished dinner and after drinks it was nearing midnight. Tony offered them a room for the night, and they accepted shuffling their way to the room he offered. They couldn’t get drunk, not with how the serum had changed them, but they could feel exhaustion.

They were silent as they took off their suits, carefully hanging them in the closet provided. It was when they were both down to boxers and that they took notice of then bed. The single bed, the single luxurious and soft king sized bed. They shared a look, before Bucky flopped on one half of the bed. He posed with one hand on his hip, the other propping his head up. “Come on, soldier. Are you coming to bed?”

Steve rolled his eyes as the moved to lie on the bed beside his best friend. “Shut up old man.” Bucky laughed as they settled in the bed beneath the covers, silence settled between them as did their cat. Stretching out and purring to help them sleep. He was almost asleep when he felt Bucky tap his hand.

“You sure you’re okay?” He whispered in the darkness.

Steve rolled onto his side, reaching out to hold Buckys hand firmly in his. “I’m sad, extremely sad, but I knew it was coming. She was…in the end it hurt to see her like that. I’m just happy that it didn’t hurt her, the way she went. I don’t like watching the people I love die.” He squeezed Buckys hand. “So don’t do it again, okay?”

Bucky chuckled, tightening his grip. “I will do my best cap. I will do my best.”

 

 

When Pepper came in the next morning with a tray of coffee and muffins, she left the coffee on the table and walked out of the room smiling. Their kitten was at their feet, stretched out over the entire end in the way cats stretch, and they were laying side by side, Bucky on his front, Steve his back, their hands resting beside each other. She locked the door behind her to make sure that Tony didn’t come in to take blackmail photos, and walked away with a smile on her face to greet the cold windy day.

**Author's Note:**

> So because they didn't name Peggy's husband, I chose Gabe Jones mostly because they date in a comic book I have, so I made it happen.
> 
> Also...I don't really know, it just happened while I was watching TV. The sad needed a way out and this happened.


End file.
